Crayon Shin-chan: Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride
Crayon Shin-chan: Super-Dimension! The Storm Called My Bride (クレヨンしんちゃん 超時空！嵐を呼ぶオラの花嫁 Kureyon Shinchan: Chōjikū! Arashi o Yobu Ora no Hanayome), also known as My Bridge Trough Space and Time, is a 2010 Japanese anime film. It is the 18th film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. This movie was released in India on 28 September 2013 on Hungama TV as Shin Chan The Movie Villain aur Dulhan. Shin-chan is approached by his time-traveling future bride-to-be Tamiko, who asks him to help save his adult self from the ruler of Neo Tokio. From a bleak future, Shinnosuke Nohara sends a girl named Tamiko on a mission to bring his five-year-old self to that time period right before being captured. Reaching the past, she claims to be Shin-chan’s bride and takes him and his friends on a wild adventure to try to save the world to come Manga Japan: December 11, 2010 - 978-4-575-94300-9 Plot From a bleak future, Shinnosuke Nohara sends a girl named Tamiko on a mission to bring his five-year-old self to that time period right before being captured. Reaching the past, she claims to be Shin-chan's bride and takes him and his friends on a wild adventure to try to save the world to come. Shinnosuke, the mischievous super kindergartener, travels twenty years into the future in a time machine. One day, Tamiko from the future city Neo Tokio, appears before Shinnosuke. Tamiko claims she is the wife of the adult Shinnosuke and asks five-year-old Shinnosuke to help get her husband out of a fix. Characters *Bride Corps *Adult Shinnosuke: His face is never seen throughout the movie. He is described to be fun but not strightforward. Only member of the Kasukabe Guard whose voice changed. Is engaged to Tamiko. *Tamiko Kaneari: Shinnosuke Nohara's fiancee from future, hates her father . . Ask the cooperation of the current Shinnosuke. future bid to help the future bride of Shinnosuke, was captured by organic Masuzo Kaneari. *Adult Kazama: Toru Kazama of the future. Employees have been having electrical elite gold. It was to be married in the instruction of Masuzo and Tamiko, was fired in that time of the wedding against the Masuzo Kaneari. Then, to cooperate with us Shinnosuke. *Adult Nene: Nene Sakurada of the future. "Ash" is usually the first person. Futaba have a kindergarten teacher kindergarten is low. There is a habit you want - and "teeth" to ending. And child-like appearance to the Moe-chan Mama Nene Sakurada current, that diverted the design of the Nene-chan's mom actually. *Adult Masao: Masao Sato of the future. It is growing a hair is characterized. Unlike childhood, personality is bad rather, to use bad words in the mouth is rough. Part-time job but have a convenience store clerk, are earnestly with a stingy in other comics, so customers do not come to shop in particular. Was discontinued in three weeks, but I applied for a comic called "blue mask W". *Adult Bo: Bo-chan of the future. Wear glasses and has long hair, it does not have a runny nose features is. Invention has become home dream come true only in Kasukabe Defense Corps, combat robots have also been developed, such as "Iron Man No. 28 Bo-chan." And strapping physique and habit to speak of "Bo" has not changed. *Masuzo Kaneari: In the real father of Tamiko, the ruler of the future city - Neotokio. Torishikitsu have all the power of the president of the city Kaneari organic electronics. Running the business as well as amusement park in addition to power. Shinnosuke was caught against their own future, is aiming for five-year-old Shinnosuke and Tamiko. Miscreants who super-dictator branch subordinates and not if it does not conform to their own, to profit or is truncated as soon as information as the father is equal to none even to Tamiko daughter of fact, I do not think only with their products. Shinnosuke our sponsor is Electric was having money show "Action Kamen" already exists at the age of five. After the riot, but be arrested by the police got a job at the international agent adult Himawari Nohara, reap the whirlwind in the rust from all real. *Old Hiroshi and Old Misae: Hiroshi and Misae Nohara of the future. Has been living at home also unchanged in the future. Hiroshi Futaba Shoji was working has been crushed by having electrical company, Kaneari. Hiroshi has become considerably thinner head baldness, Misae is a metabolic syndrome that fat has become integrated, we do to help Shinnosuke came from the past, especially personality has not changed. Also unchanged and two people pretentious personality, "and be able to regain the confidence of youth and can wear", owns the body slim suit also. *Adult Himawari: Himawari in the future. Shinnosuke our rush to pinch and Misae and Hiroshi are not living, but did not put too much contact. Been growing fine public servant but has become (international police), naturally curly hair and bangs and curl of an eerie laugh specific field house is alive, it features a double tooth is growing. Driven wheels are riding a motorcycle. That depicts the face of sunflower grown in this work the first time other than the original. *Shiro's children: Shiro's children in future, they smiliar face to Shiro. Category:Movie